Iowa Oncology Research Association's goal is to bring "State-of-the-Art" treatment and cancer control to the citizens of Central Iowa. We hope to achieve a reduction in the incidence of cancer and its morbidity and mortality. We anticipate achieving these goals by accelerating the transfer of newly developed technology in the areas of cancer prevention, early detection, treatment, patient management and rehabilitation during the next five year period of CCOP. Through our affiliation with the North Central Cancer Treatment Group, Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group and Children's Cancer Study Group, we will continue to participate in clinical research programs. We have an excellent working relationship with our research bases, over a decade of experience in clinical trials and three years' experience in cancer control. We also have an outstanding rapport with our CCOP components despite the competitive nature of our medical environment. Over 90 percent of the medical oncologists in our community are CCOP members, all of our radiation oncologists are members, and key members are in place in the disciplines of pathology, neurosurgery, gynecology, oncology, urology, general surgery and surgical oncology. These are long-standing and stable relationships which have been very productive in clinical research. During CCOP II, the Iowa Oncology Research Association has had very good accrual to cancer treatment programs and is one of the three leading CCOPs in cancer control according to the recent CCOP survey by Arnold 0. Kaluzny, Ph.D. It is the Iowa Oncology Research Association's intent to continue to build upon this record of excellence. Minority participation in cancer research is problematic as Central Iowa has less than 1-2 percent minority groups. The medical and radiation oncology physicians of the CCOP have established outreach programs in 20 rural communities. We provide the latest in cancer care in these underserved areas, education for their physicians and referrals to Des Moines of patients for inclusion in research protocols. It is our intent to enter annually at least 95 patients (100 credits) in cancer treatment protocols plus 50 credits to cancer control programs. It is through the cancer control programs we hope to increase participation of our community, and that has occurred with our HemoQuant detection of colorectal neoplasia (NCCTG 84-46-51). It is believed that these goals are realistic based upon previous experience of our CCOP.